


Let's (we won't end at the grave)

by cookingwithcyanide



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookingwithcyanide/pseuds/cookingwithcyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have an inordinant amount of shitty emo poetry written, but I actually kind of like this one. It's the least uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's (we won't end at the grave)

**Let's (we won't end at the grave)**

  
Let’s break our skulls and spines when we hit rock bottom, with a hundred pounds of inertia crushing our lungs.   
Let’s snap our necks and smash our teeth and smack down with the most final of thumps.   
Let’s die with all of the brutal comfort of blunt impact, and rot, intertwined, on a floor of cold slate.   
Let’s cover our corpses with molten gold and throw ourselves into an old quarry.   
Let’s fill that hole with a million gallons of clear blue water and let the sun glint off of our new shells, glowing like a star.

Let’s be beautiful in death.  
  
Let’s be fallen comets.

 


End file.
